I knew i loved you from the moment i ran into you
by just-another-fanfciton
Summary: Kageyama is a shy boy who has just transferred schools and happens to run into a certain ray of sunshine whilst on a run.
1. Chapter 1

Water dripped down his face as if someone had just pored a water bottle over his head. He lifted up his arm and drew it across his forehead, wiping away the beads of sweat that were constantly forming. His feet pounded against the pavement with every stride he took, each time his foot hit the pavement it sent a jolt up his leg and into his spine. It felt exilihrating. He knew this was the furthest he had ever gone, through the woods outside his town and onto the road, along the roadto the waters edge, along the waters edge untill he met another road and followed that back home. Lifting up his arm again to wipe up some more sweat he collided with something and slammed against the pavement. The palms of his hands stung and gravel stuck into the grazes on his knees, letting out a shaky hiss of pain he  
looked up to see what he had collided with. To his suprise a hand was stuck out and a face looked at him with increasing worry.

'Jesus christ, are you okay?' The boy asked him, even though he had grazes up his arms and gravel stuck to his face. 'Uh, hey?' He asked.  
'Y-yeah im fine, thank you!' He exclaimed as he took hold of the boys hand. He heaved him up in one pull, clearly not noticing the state he was in.  
'Kag- I mean, I'm Kageyama, sorry we had to meet like this' The boy scratched the back of his neck. 'I've just transferred here.' That why he didn't recognise him.  
'Hinata, nice to meet you' He shone Kageyama his biggest smile and the boy looked shocked, scared almost. 'Wha- are you okay?!' Hinata quickly asked, once his saw the apparent fear on the other boys face.  
'Uh, yeah i'm fine. It's just... no one has ever said it was nice to meet me before.' Kageyama quickly looked away, avoiding meeting Hinata's eyes. Hinata chuckledand grapped the other boys wrist, twisting his arm extremely carefully to look at his grazes. He soon noticed that he had a bag which had been flung off in their collision.  
'We need to get you cleaned up!' Hinata exclaimed, letting go of the boys wrist and bending down to pick up his bag. 'I'll carry this, come on we'll go to mine it's not far from here?' He asked the boy, Kageyama just nodded his hung head and let himself be followed by the boy he had just ran into. 'So, where have you transferred from?' Hinata asked the boy, glancing over at him.  
'Aoba Josai' He replied in a quiet voice, wishing that Hinata didn't question him why.  
'That's a powerhouse! But you decided to come to Karasuno? Why's that?'  
'I heard coach Ukai was meant to be coming out of retirement, and i hated that place. My stupid senpai Oikawa was horrible and never let me be sette-' Kageyama clasped his hand aroumd his mouth, clearly showing that he didn't want to say that much.  
'It's okay, you can tell me, i mean we're freinds now right?' Hinata looked over at Kageyama when he asked and the other boy returned with a sweet smile and noddedhis head. 'Anyway, you play volleball? That's so awesome! You should join the volleball club but ill have you know we're pretty good!' He said with the biggest grin on his face, 'and someday, i'm going to be the ace like the Little Giant!'  
'Ace huh? You're pretty small to be an ace, I though you'd be a libero.' Kageyama confessed, scratching the back of his head again. Hinata just stopped infront of him shocking Kageyama.  
'I may be small, but I can jump!' He shouted making Kageyama chuckle.  
'Hmm, I'll have to see it before I believe it!' He put his hands on his hips with the aim of looking cool, but instead the sudden movement of his arms caused the cut to bleed.  
'Shit, uh, here take this!' Hinata thrust a bandage at the boy. 'I always carry them around because i usually fall over'  
'Hah, thanks'

They turned the corner and Hinata ran up to the front door of the nearest house, opening it with a key he had in his pocket. He held the door for Kageyama as he entered his house.  
'My mum won't be home till late and my little sis it at her friends house, make yourself at home!' Hinata exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen, Kageyama could swearhe heard something fall on the boys head. Smiling to himself he removed his shoes and traced Hinata's steps through to his kitchen. 'Sit, sit!' Hinata gestured towards a nearby chair and Kageyama took it, hissing as the table brushed his arm. Hinata found what he was looking for and knelt down infront of Kageyama. 'May I?' He asked before taking hold of his arm. Kageyama nodded and bit his lip and he twisted his arm to get a better angle. He took the wipe out of the first aid and carefully and methodically wiped away all of the dirt out of the grazes on both of Kageyamas arms. 'Tell me if it hurts okay.' Hinata told the boy with genuine worry in his eyes. Kageyama nodded and he returned to the box, pulling out antiseptic cream and slowly applying it to Kageyamas arms. 'Well, good news we don't have  
to cut your arms off!' Hinata joked, making kageyama smile. 'You want something to eat?'

Waving good bye to Kageyama, Hinata stood in his doorway with a huge smile on his face 'See you tomorrow!' He shouted after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The ball collided with Hinatas hand in just the right way and the ball shot staight past Tsukiyamas block. He glanced over a Sugawara with the biggest grin on his face.  
'You're so awesome Shouyou!' Tanaka exclaimed as he hit Hinata on the back. The team had just finished warming up and they were practicing spikes for the Inter Hightournament that was inevitable, but they were all alreadys sweating and Nishinoya had already developed a new bruise. A noise came from the entrance to the gym. The team swung round. 'Kageyama!' Hinata shouted as he bounded over towards the door.  
'Uh, Hello Hinata.' Kageyama smiled when he saw he new found friend, his smile soon vanished when he saw the rest of team glaring at him. 'Ah, um, I'm KageyamaTobio. I just transferred here from Aoba Josai, and I'm interested in joining the volleball team.' He said the words as if he had praticed them over and over. Daichiwalked over and greeted him inside.  
'Aoba Josai huh? Lets see what you've got.' Kageyama nodded at Daichi and picked up the nearest ball to him.

After watching his recieving, spiking and blocking skills, the team members were already impressed. Daichi walked over to him and looked at him with a quizical look.  
'Can you serve?' He asked Kageyama. He just nodded and took his postion at the other end of the court. He threw the ball up in the air and jumped up to hit it mid-air. The ball flew across the court and landed right at Daichi's feet. 'A service ace huh? Sweet, but i hear you're a setter' he said with a grin. Kageyama looked over at Hinata throwing him a glare, to which Hinata responded with a shrug of his shoulders.  
'Yeah, I'm a setter.' Kageyama told Daichi. 'Let me toss to him.' He swung his arm round with his finger extened and stopped on Hinata.  
'Hah, sure thing' Daichi chuckled, 'Go ahead'

Before Hinata took his postion Kageyama grabbed him arm and asked him if he could do a quick, to which Hinata nodded back. 'Trust me okay, I'll get the ball to you' Kageyama whispered in his ear. Hinata looked at him and then took off ready for his jump. Kageyama watched his every move from the start of his run up to the point  
where his feet left the floor. Calculating the angle in mere seconds, he released the ball fast and hard from his grip. The ball collided perfectly with Hinata's  
hand and the ball flew through the air. Hinata landed with the biggest smile on his face and ran over to Kageyama.  
'That was awesome!' He shouted as he lifted up with non spiking hand for a high five, and Kageyama hit his palm.

'Uh, guys.' Sugawara said with a hint of complete shock in his voice. Everyone looked over to him and saw him stood with his eyes wide open. 'Hinata had his eyes closed the entire time.'  
'Wh-what?' Tanaka stumbled out. Everyone looked at Hinata with a look of shock.  
'He told me to trust him, and that he'd get the ball to me. If I'd had my eyes open I would have been paying attention to the ball' He blurted out, not lying about asingle thing.  
'That would have meant that he tossed the ball with extreme accuracy' Daichi looked over at Kageyama who was squirming under everyones glares.  
'I, I just calculated the height of Hinata's jump and then used that to calculate the exact point at which the height of his spike would be' He told them whilst  
kneeding he hands together.  
'Catch.' Dachi told kageyama, throwing over a black jacket. Kageyama caught it and looked at the writing on the back -Karasuna Volleball Team- 'Welcome to the team!'


	3. Chapter 3

It was after practice and Hinata had just invited Kageyama over to his house for the night. These kind of evenings were happening more and more as their friendshipbecame more intimate. After that first toss, Kageyama never missed Hinata's spike and they soon became the "Power Duo" on the team. Hinata couldn't help but developfeelings for his fellow teammate, watching him toss to other people infuriated him, he loved watching Kageyama as he recieved the ball or jumped up for a block and often got a ball to the face because he wasn't paying attention. He realised that he had a crush when he turned bright red when Kageyama took his shirt off in the locker room and he had to go outside and get some air, Suga joined him and asked him about it. He didn't want to admit it but Suga just laughed at him and told him that he probably had a crush. After seeing that this caused Hinata to stop breathing he had to call for Tanaka to help him. That's when Tanaka found out about Hinatascrush aswell. For weeks after that he couldn't help himself but think about Kageyama all the time and spend every moment with him. He finally got the courage to ask Kageyama round to his house again seen as though the last time had been when they ran into each other. and he agreed. He couldn't tell him off course, but tonight he would.

'Hey! Hinata you there?' Kageyama stopped infront of Hinata and he ran straight into the taller boys chest. 'Idiot' Kageyama mumbled as he returned to Hinata's sideand fell back in step with him. He felt that Kageyama was closer to him that before and he looked up at the boy. 'You going to tell me whats on your mind?' He asked when they both came to a halt outside Hinata's front door. Fumbling for his keys in his pocket he couldn't stop shaking and thats when Kageyama put his hand on his face cupping his cheek. Hinata gave up all atempts at trying the pull the key out of his pocket and looked down at the floor, Kageyamas hand on his cheek burning his skin. 'You're such an idiot Hina' Kageyama whispered as his put his other hand on his other cheek and lifted his face up. Hinata met Kageyamas eyes and the tears started rolling down his face. Kageyama glanced between his eyes and his brow furrowed in worry, he opened his mouth as if to say something and thenclosed it again.  
'I like you.' Hinata mumbled under his breath, looking away from Kageyamas worrying gaze. Before he could run away Kageyama brought his head down and angled his face with his hands. Their lips met softly and Hinata froze for a moment before melting into the kiss. He grabbed the front of Kageyama's jacket to bring him closer.  
He pulled away and Kageyama opened his mouth again, this time words came out.  
'I like you too.' Kageyama smiled and pressed him lips back onto Hinatas, causing him to smile into the kiss. Kageyamas hands moved from his cheeks and wrapped aroundhis waist instead and Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama's neck. He was on his tiptoes and it hurt, but nothing mattered because he was kissing Kageyama. They moved their lips against eachother deepening the kiss.

Hinata pulled back and brought the keys from his pocket. 'Lets go inside' He said as he put the key into the lock, Kageyama's arms still around his waist. When theyentered his house, he guided him through to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Before he knew it Kageyama pressed Hinata against the door and leant forwardagain, their lips met halfway and Kageyama let out a soft sigh. Hinata weaved his fingers into Kageyamas hair as he ran his tounge along him bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kageyama moaned and opened his lips, letting Hinata inside. They were desperately trying to get closer to eachother, exploring each others mouths. Thats whenHinata remebered he had to breathe. They parted for a moment and each took a deep breath but before Kageyama could kiss him again he pushed him down onto the bed ansat on Kageyamas lap. That gave him better leverage, and he wouldn't have to stand on his tiptoes. After several minutes of kissing Kageyama pulled back and lookedup at Hinata.  
'I've been wanting to do that for a while' He chuckled whilst running his hand up and down Hinatas back. Hinata melted under his touch.  
'Why didn't you then, Bakayama?' He asked the boy he was ontop of.  
'I was scared you wouldn't like me back' Kageyama blurted out before kissing Hinata again. His hands slid under the hem of Hinatas shirt, exploring his torso. His calloused hands ran over Hinatas stomach. Hinata pulled away and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it across the room. Instead of kissing him, Kageyama latched onto Hinata's neck drawing a moan out of the shorter boy. He sucked on the soft skin making red marks all over his neck and collarbone.  
Hinata rocked his hips forward which caused them both to jolt in pleasure. Hinata chuckled and lifted Kageyamas face up to kiss him again and continued to rub his hips agaisnt Kageyamas. Noises of pleasure came from both boys. Hinata snaked down until his face was level with Kageyama's crotch. He looked up and him and Kageyama nodded his head in consent. Hinata hooked his fingeres underneath Kageyamas shorts and he lifted his hips for that he could pull them down. Now Hinata could clearly see Kageyamas arousal and licked his lips in anticipation.

He knelt forward and placed a small kiss again the apparant buldge in the taller boys boxers. Kageyama gasped. Hinata pulled down his underwear and Kageyama groaned at the release from his boxers.  
'Do something dammit!' Kageyama hissed as Hinata just sat starting at his dick. Hinata just nodded quickly and leant forward and placed a kiss on the underside of his dick, once his nervousness wore off he started placing more kisses on the underside of kageyama's dick causing the boy to let out stifled moans. Hinata stuck out his tounge and licked from the bottom of his shaft all the way to the top but instead of stopping to do it again he took kageyama in his mouth. 'Hinaa' Kageyama moaned through gritted teeth and the small red head started bobbing up and down, almost taking his dick to the back of his throat. As he settled into a even rhythm,he ran his hands up and down Kageyamas thighs. 'Hina, nn, I'm going to come' he groaned out, hearing this Hinata took all of Kageyama in until his nose hit the curly hairs at the base of his dick. This caused Kageyama to let out a load moan as his climax came over him, Hinata pulled off slightly and caught the cum in his mouth and  
swallowed it down.

'Come here.' Kageyama whispered to Hinata as soon as he had gotten over his orgasm. He climbed back onto the taller boys lap and took him in a loving kiss. 'Now you.' Kageyama mumbled into his ear which caused him to shudder. He nodded quickly and pulled down his shorts and underwear, Kageyama traced his hand down his abdomen and eventually reached Hinatas dick. He grasped it which made Hinata let out a shaking groan next to his ear. 'Wow, you look amazing like this' Kageyama said as he startedmoving his hand up and down Hinata's shaft drawing soft moans from the smaller boy. He let his thumb flick over the slit at the top of his dick which caused Hinata  
to groan loudly.  
'Tobio, im coming' Hinata moaned as he came, Kageyama catching it in his hand. He wiped it on a towel that was next the the bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled Hinata down next to him, wrapping his arms around his tiny companion as he snuggled up to his chest. They laid in each others embrace for a while, basking in the afterglow. Finally Hinata spoke up and mumbled against Kagyama's chest, 'so, erm, will you be my boyfriend?'  
'Of course i will, idiot' He replied and he snuggled in closer to his boyfriend.


End file.
